Shadows
by SweetMint9
Summary: "Shadows are a ninjas best friend... but sometimes they can betray you..." Raphael keeps having nightmares, when he decides to take a walk in the sewers one night he discovers never to mess with shadows. Rated T for some language, and violence . Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT...
1. Nightmares

_**Hey! SweetMint9 here! I wrote a new story! This one is more sad, hope you like!**_

* * *

When Shadows Attack

"NOO!" Raphael yelled at the top of his lungs at the sight of his brothers laying on the floor lifeless, tears started forming as he looked around looking for the murderer rage starting to form in him, he spotted some shadows moving, he threw his sais at them aimlessly.

"You did this Raphael…" A voice coming from the shadows said "Do not blame me for your weakness" it said before the shadows faded away.

Raphael let out a scream of agony as he rushed to his brothers, his hands were covered in blood from his brothers, but he didn't care, he fell to the floor and started crying, why were these things happening to him? He asked himself over and over again. He stood up and walked to the edge of the building, he looked down, it was at least 5 stories tall, he looked up at the night sky and wiped a stray tear away.

"I'll see you soon brothers" He said before jumping down and landing on the cold concrete floor…

Raphael woke up panting from the nightmare he just had, it wasn't the first time this happened to him, he had been having this nightmare for weeks now, but still couldn't get over it. He choke a sigh realizing it had only been a nightmare, he set his head down on his pillow and looked over to his clock, it was nearly 3 a.m. He decided it was no use going to sleep now, even though he usually woke up 2 to 3 hours later, he got up from his bed and headed out the door, being as quietly as he could not wanting to wake up his brothers and sensei, he hurried out of the lair walking thru the labyrinth of tunnels that composed the sewers of NYC. Having done this before he wasn't worried about having to deal with his sensei about leaving the lair at night. He got to a certain part of the sewers where he didn't know about yet.

"I don't remember this place…" Raph said before entering the unknown tunnel. He walked for a while listening to his surroundings and using all his ninja senses, there was absolutely no sound at all, nothing but the light sound of his footsteps and breathing. "Ugh! The silence is killing me" Raph thought to himself and decided to return home when he saw a dim light in the distance. "Huh?" He started walking towards it, the closer he got the brighter it became, but when he came even closer the bright light suddenly turned off and became a dark blue-ish before darkness surrounded the mutant turtle. "What the-" Raph said as he felt something pull at his feet, having no time to react he was only able to let out a yell before being pulled down into the ground.}

_TBC…_

* * *

**_Yea It´s short but I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!  
_**


	2. The Curse

**Hey guys! Here´s chapter 2! Enjoy, fav. follow, review or just read, whatever you wish to do! :D**

* * *

When Shadows Attack Ch. 2

The Curse

Raphael couldn't see anything, everything was pitch black, his heart was beating fast and he was silent. He could hear whispers and murmurs also the sound of something being dragged against a concrete floor. He placed his hands on his sais ready to attack whoever was there.

There was a moment where all the whispering sounds died off and there was a long silence where nothing but the sound of Raphs breathing could be heard, suddenly someone or something turned on a light switch, Raph was in a part of the sewers he didn't know about and there was no one with him, he picked his sais and twirled them looking around at his surroundings, nothing, there was nothing, nothing but shadows and the brick walls.

"Come out! " Raph yelled "I know you´re out there!"

Raph took a few steps forward, he then felt something or someone strangling him, he couldn't see who it was; he tried striking whoever it was with his sai, but with no effect. He then fell to his knees after the sensation of someone strangling him continued, he started to black out until that sensation suddenly stopped, he then heard a light chuckle coming from the shadows.

"So… you are the one who dared trespass our part of the sewers" A female voice said to him.

Raph grunted and tried attacking. The voice only chuckled once more at him.

"Temperamental, huh? I think I could use that in my advantage." It said again.

Raph could feel his temper rising, he growled, "If you think I´ll ever be working for you then you are wrong!" he tried to strike at to where the voice was coming from with no effect. The voice chuckled at him again only more higher making sure he was getting angry.

This was going in for a while more, Raph was getting more tired by the minute, he was breathing heavily and was even having trouble to stay up, until, finally, he collapsed on the floor out of tiredness. The figure chuckled once more.

"Now, it is our chance" It said coming out of the shadows, it was a cobra like creature with dark purple skin with dark blue patterns with silver eyes. "Keira! Now is your chance…"

Behind her appeared another cobra like creature but smaller with almost the same patterns but with amber eyes.

"I´m not sure if I can do this mother" she said shyly

"You will do as told!" The mother snapped in return and pushed her daughter forward.

Keira shut her eyes and concentrated everything around her moving slightly, she then came forwards to Raphael.

"Ugh.." Raph groaned and hold his throbbing head, he looked around , everything was dark, a voice started speaking to him.

"Raphael…" The voice said "so that is your name"

Raph grunted once more, "Who are you!"

"My name is Keira, the daughter of the shadow queen, which means I´m the princess" Keira said appearing in front of him.

"Get out of here! What are you doing in my head!?" Raph yelled.

"I´m sorry… but it´s my mother's orders" she said before a dark purplish ring appeared around her and attacked Raph.

_TBC..._


	3. The Deal

Raphael screamed in his sleep, he was having a terrible headache, he felt as if his head was going to explode. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and stood up, so did Keira.

Raphs eyes changed to a golden brown color, and appeared to have his energy back.

"You are under my control now" Keira said, her mother smiled proudly.

"Under OUR control Keira" She said, Raphael slowly nodded, clearly under control.

* * *

Leonardo woke up from his slumber, he yawned and stretched, he got out of his bed and headed outside, he knocked on his brother's doors.

"Come on guys! Wake up!" Leo said, Donatello and Michelangelo walked out their rooms. Raphael was still missing.

Leo knocked on his door again, after receiving no response he barged in.

"Raph! Wake up!" Leo said before noticing his brother was not in his room. They searched for him but he was nowhere to be found. Leo started to worry. They walked to the dojo where Splinter was waiting for them.

"Sensei! Raph is missing!"

* * *

Raph was lying on the floor in a dark room, he looked beaten up. He weakly opened his eyes and stood up.

"Where am I?" He said to himself.

"Inside your mind dear" A female voice responded, he looked to where the voice came from, he saw Keira.

"You?! Get out of my head!" He said to weak to walk towards her.

"I was thinking that I at least told you what the deal is" she said coming closer.

"Deal? What deal?"

Keira looked as if she was concentrating once again, an image appeared in front of them, it showed the city, then Raphael running and jumping across rooftops, he stopped at the entrance of a jewelry store.

"T-that's me!?"

Keira nodded. The scene kept playing as if it were a movie.

Raphael then broke the windows and the alarm sounded, he grabbed some jewelry with a dark looking gem.

"W-what am I doing!?" Raph said "I don't steal!" He looked to Keira.

"You are doing this! Stop it!" He tried charging but was still too weak and fell down.

"I'm sorry, but as I said, it is my mother's orders" she said "My mother and her subjects need these gems, they hold great power, but the humans only see them as gems, to keep our kind living we need these gems"

"Why the hell do you need me for?" Raph said "Since you can disappear"

"We cannot risk being seen" Keira said, "I will now stop controlling your mind" she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them quickly.

* * *

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello walked by the sewers the sound of water rushing in the distance and small furry creatures running around were the only sounds heard, no one made a sound, not even Mikey.

"You don't think he went that far off right?" Donnie dared speak up.

"He better have not" Leo muttered "Is he anywhere near?"

"The signal of Raphs T-phone shows that he went that direction"

They all ran towards that direction and came to a dead end, no one was there.

* * *

Raphael woke gasping for air, he looked around, he was still in the same dreaded room he was when he was knocked unconscious. A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness smirking at him.

"Good job Keira" she said and ordered some of her subjects to retrieve the gems.

"I might as well present myself" She said stepping out of the shadows "I am Kali, the shadow queen, you must be Raphael, it always pleases me to have a new servant" she said with a smirk. Raph growled.

"I am NOT your 'servant'" He said with gritted teeth "Nor will I ever be especially to someone like _you_!"

Kali hissed at him but calmed down a bit.

"Well then, I guess you don't want to see your brothers ever again"

Raph let out a small, but audible, gasp. He then growled again.

"Don't you DARE, hurt my brothers!"

She smirked.

"I guess, we have a deal then…"

_TBC…_


	4. Mistakes

**Hello, sorry for the long wait, but anyways I bring you a new chapter. BTW, I changed the title a little. Warning: There is some strong language in this chapter.**

* * *

Shadows Ch. 4

Mistakes

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo stood in front of the dead end of the tunnel all of them feeling both shocked and worried about their missing brother.

"I-I don't understand!" Donnie stammered "The signal leads to here!"

"Then where is he?" Leo said.

"Guys…" Mikey said taking a few steps forward and picking up something from the sewer floor; it was Raphs T-phone.

* * *

Kali chuckled and smirked at Raphael.

"I guess we have a deal then"

"Only, if you leave my brothers out of this!"

"Oh, of course I wouldn't want to hurt your precious little brothers now would I?"

Raph growled. Kali smirked once more.

"Well then!" She turned to her daughter "Keira! Take our…guest… to his home, we wouldn't like him to die in the cold sewers would we?"

Keira just nodded and once again began to control Raphael's mind, Raphael yelled again while he clutched his head, then it stopped and once again his eyes turned into a golden brown color, signaling that he was under control.

* * *

"Ugh!" Raphael moaned as he woke up, the room was dark except for the cobra like creature that stood a few feet away from him with her eyes closed concentrated on something. Raphael took the opportunity and slowly and stealthily stood up and began walking towards her; slowly he took out his sais and swung at her head. But before they made contact she disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke and appeared behind him.

"I must warn you to not do that" She said as she knocked Raphael forwards "We do not like traitors and my mother knows how to deal with them when she finds one"

Raphael just growled.

"You're lucky I'm not my mother"

"Can you get out of my head already?" Raph yelled "I'm sick of it! Now where are you taking me?"

"To your home dear" She said once again closing her eyes. "By the way I must warn you that you will not tell anyone about us, unless, you want the people you told our secret to be in the same situation as you"

Raph glared at her but said nothing; he just waited until they got home.

* * *

Raphael woke gasping for air and looked around, he found himself in his room, away from any shadow creatures that threatened to take over his mind. It had all been a nightmare… or so he thought…

He got up and walked out of his room, he looked around and saw no one, he headed to the living room where his three brothers were. He cleared his throat for them to acknowledge his presence. Three pairs of eyes looked at the source of the sound and jumped up from the couch.

"Raph!"

Raphael felt someone squeeze him tight he looked down, it was Mikey.

"Raph! We were so worried!" Michelangelo said still hugging him tight.

"Where were you?" Leonardo said "You know you are not allowed to go out of the lair to late at night"

"I only went for a short walk" Raphael argued "No big deal!"

"No big deal?!" Leo shouted "We found your T-phone in a restricted part of the sewers Raph!"

Raphael glared at him "Look, let's just forget about this ok? I'm fine so there's nothing to worry about" He got on the couch and turned on the television trying to avoid a fight, which was not a normal thing for him to do.

Leo glared at him but said nothing and sat next to him watching Raphael skid through channels until he decided to watch a wrestling match, they watched it in silence but a few minutes later the program was interrupted to show breaking news.

"_Jewelry stores have been robbed all around NYC"_

Raphael's heart stopped for a moment and he tried to change the channel but Leo stopped hm.

"No, wait I want to see this" He said and took the remote out of his hands.

"_The only clue we have about the culprit is in the following video"_

A video from a security camera appeared, its contents showed someone breaking in and stealing some jewelry and very quickly escaping.

"Wait, rewind the video back a bit" Donatello said who was also watching, Leonardo rewinded the video. "There! Stop!"

Leonardo paused the video, a glimpse of green skin and a shell was on the video, he felt rage, already knowing who it was, he stood up angrily and faced his younger brother.

"Raphael, you- you were _stealing_?! How could you!" Leonardo shouted angrily.

Raphael was not fond at being yelled at, and he always fought back, and this was no exception.

"I wasn't stealing Leo!" Raph yelled back "I-"

"You what?" Leo responded "Who else could be the one in the video, huh?"

Raphael growled.

"What will father say about this huh?" Leo kept yelling "He will be greatly disappointed in you!"

Raphael felt himself getting angry very quickly.

"Besides stealing you put us in danger Raphael! You were clearly visible in the damn video! What if someone tracked you back into the lair! Is that what you want? To put us in danger?"

Raphael was furious with Leonardo's accusations.

"Shut it Leo!" He said through gritted teeth.

"No! You will be hearing this from me and from Splinter once I tell him for so much time!" Leo said "I might as well go tell him! I can't wait to hear what he has to say about you being a dumb-ass!"

Raphael saw red, he grabbed one of his sais and sliced it across Leo's face, he could have continued, but Leo's pained cry brought him back to earth, once realizing what he had done he dropped his sai on the floor and backed away, the sight of his brother was horrible to him, Leo's face had blood coming from his forehead to his cheek, puddles of blood had already began forming under him, and were covering his arms and legs. Donatello and Michelangelo immediately went to his aid, Splinter coming in from the dojo only milliseconds later. Everyone looked at Raphael with shocked, angry and disappointment on their faces. _Disapointment._

"Raphael…" Splinter calmly tried to reach out to him.

Raphael shook his head slowly in fear before backing up and darting away from the lair.

* * *

**Well, this is my longest chapter update 'till now, hope you liked.**


End file.
